


Hot As A Fever Rattling Bones

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Frickle Frackle In The Desert; A Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you’re sellin’, I’m not interested."</p><p>The man let out a low chuckle and leaned with his back against the bar, elbows propped up, finally putting himself in Leonard’s line of sight. “And what makes you think I’m selling anything?”</p><p>Leonard turned his head to level the man with a disapproving look. “No offense, kid, but people usually don’t approach random men in bars this early in the day without havin’ an ulterior motive.” </p><p>“To be fair, people usually aren't in bars at this time of day either,” he responded with a smug grin. "And if they are, it’s for one of two reasons: forgetting or fucking. So, which is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As A Fever Rattling Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these photoshoots](http://spocktacular.co.vu/post/81036282832) which are tremendously unfair. 
> 
> Song title from the lyrics to [Sex On Fire by Kings of Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0&feature=kp). It seemed applicable at the time.

_June_

 

“Bit early for whiskey,” came a husky voice from behind.

Leonard McCoy raised a brow at the intrusion but didn’t tear his eyes away from the tumbler in his hand, still housing barely a fingerful of amber liquid and resting against the scratched surface of the wooden bar. He swirled the glass with a gentle movement of his wrist then raised it to his mouth for another sip. “It’s bourbon,” he said tersely.

He could hear footsteps as the intruder came closer, heavy boots moving with practiced ease, and when he paused beside him just outside his periphery, Leonard could almost swear he felt the heat radiating from his body.

“Well it seems you’ve got good taste,” the stranger replied, tilting his head close enough to smell the liquor on Leonard’s breath. “It’s the most expensive one here.”

“Whatever you’re sellin’, I’m not interested,” Leonard added gruffly, then slung back the last of his drink, sighing at the welcome burn in his throat.

The man let out a low chuckle and leaned with his back against the bar, elbows propped up, finally putting himself in Leonard’s line of sight. “And what makes you think I’m selling anything?”

Leonard turned his head to level the man with a disapproving look, momentarily stunned by his young, chiseled features. “No offense, kid, but people usually don’t approach random men in bars this early in the day without havin’ an ulterior motive.” He took a second to evaluate the stranger properly, dragging his gaze slowly up and down his lithe, muscled form before settling on his piercing blue eyes. “Or wear black leather pants in the middle of the desert,” he amended.

“To be fair, people usually aren't in bars at this time of day either,” he responded with a smug grin. "And if they are, it’s for one of two reasons: forgetting or fucking. So which is it?”

“It’s none of your business, that’s what it is.” Leonard scowled at the man, heart stuttering at the blatant word choice and his suggestive tone as it rolled off his tongue.

“And what if I’d like to make it my business?” He leered openly, appraising Leonard with his eyes and pulling his plump lower lip between his teeth in approval.

“Right, and I’m sure you could give me exactly what I need. For a price, of course,” Leonard drawled, trying to sound unamused as a flush crept up his high cheeks. “I’m still not interested.”

“Ah, well that answers my question. Nice to meet you, Mr. Still-Not-Interested. I’m Jim,” he said as he extended his arm, “and I’m very interested.”

Leonard pointedly ignored him, gripping the empty glass tightly in his fist and urgently trying to not lose himself in the allure of Jim’s eyes or that of his tightly-clad body.

“So you think the only way a man can be interested in you is if he gets paid to?” Jim leaned closer, lips brushing against the shell of Leonard’s ear, and dropped his arm to slide the palm of his hand up Leonard’s thigh. “The things I’d do to you would put all of them to shame.”

Leonard took in a deep, shaking breath as Jim’s fingers crept closer, soon mere inches from their target, before pausing. Jim squeezed the muscled flesh of Leonard’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles on the inner side. “But that’s only if you say yes,” he whispered with a flick of his tongue against the lobe.

Leonard felt a flash of heat course through his body, pooling low and making the air around him thick. He swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, and opened his mouth to reply but shut it again his mind drew a blank.

“Or,” Jim started as the fingers of his other hand began unbuttoning the top of Leonard’s dress shirt, nudging the starched collar aside, and lowered his head to mouth at Leonard’s jaw and neck, “you can stay quiet and follow me outside. There’ll be plenty of time for screaming yes when I’m riding your cock.”

Leonard’s eyes drifted shut and he unconsciously bared his neck as Jim started to lave it with his tongue and grazed the skin with his teeth. He narrowly managed to stifle his groan as Jim’s offer echoed in his mind, playing out in his imagination, and Jim bit hard before sucking a deep bruise into the sensitive flesh. His hand jerked, knocking the glass tumbler over.

Jim grinned at the barely-there sound Leonard made, so soft that he would have missed it completely had he not been close enough to feel the vibration through his fastly reddening lips, and the way Leonard’s chest heaved when Jim fisted his hair with the hand not on his thigh. He let out his own contented hum as the other continued its slow drag to Leonard’s quickly hardening cock and palmed at it while suckling on his pulse point.

A single thought of fuck it went through Leonard’s thoughts as he wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist and pulled both their bodies upright. It had been much too long since he last had the company of something other than his right hand, and he’d rather be damned than let an opportunity like this pass him by. He lifted Jim’s head away from his neck to look into his eyes. “If anyone is going to be screaming later,” he growled with promise, “it’s you.”

He crowded Jim against the edge of the bar as he slowly caressed the thin black fabric of his shirt, fingers dancing over the smooth muscles of Jim’s chest. Leonard clutched the material in his fist and pulled Jim even closer, grinding against him and ghosting his lips over Jim’s. “You better have some place we can do this, otherwise this bar is fixin’ to get real messy.”

Jim let out a wanton moan at the pressure against his cock, reveling in Leonard’s sudden show of force. He mindlessly reached for Leonard’s tie, pulling his head that last fraction of an inch for a kiss, and rolled his hips.

Their mouths met heavily, Jim wasting no time by taking Leonard’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging to elicit another growl from the man. Leonard swiped his tongue against Jim’s lips to part them, and delved inside to hungrily devour him.

Jim whined as Leonard’s hands reach behind him to grope at his ass, then slid further down to grab ahold of him and hoist him up onto the bar table. His legs splayed open, inviting Leonard to stand between them.

Tilting his hips for friction, he rocked against Leonard and moaned obscenely into his mouth. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck, fingers entwining in the dark hair.

Leonard rutted at him with a slow, controlled movement. He moved to undo Jim’s pants, rubbing at his cock with his palm as his fingers moved to pull down his zipper

Jim forced his lips away with a gasp. “C-car,” he stuttered, voice tinged with lust and urgency. “My car’s outside. We can go there.”

“Should hurry,” Leonard drawled, “before I decide to just fuck you right here. Anyone could come in and see your legs wrapped around me, your pretty little face flushed and beggin’ for more.”

He pulled Jim in for another kiss, all tongue and teeth and laden with dirty promise. Leonard begrudgingly took a step back as Jim pressed his hands against his chest and nodded. “Car,” he agreed.

Jim swallowed and took a deep breath, swaying forward from desire for more contact. He came down from the countertop and, not trusting his voice to remain steady, motioned to the front door with his head. He grabbed Leonard by the tie again and all but dragged him away.

Leonard stumbled after him through the door and shielded his eyes against the blazing light overhead, illuminating the sand and concrete road in front of the bar. They walked quickly as the sun beat down on them through a clear blue sky to the parking lot at the back of the building.

They stopped in front of a stark white car, shining like a beacon amidst the golds and browns of the desert surrounding them. Jim tugged Leonard close again for another heated kiss, letting himself be pushed against the hood of the car. He jumped up at the searing heat of the sun-warmed metal, completely pressing his entire body against Leonard with a groan. “Get in.”

“I intend to,” Leonard drawled as he lifted up Jim’s shirt and ran his hands along the tanned skin of his back. He rolled his hips and lowered his head to suck a bruise into the smooth column of Jim’s neck, smiling at the soft whimpers that came from Jim as he did.

“The… the car,” Jim moaned and tossed his head back. “Get in the car, I mean.” Leonard took a step away as Jim reached into one pocket and pulled out a set of keys. With the push of a button, the doors unlocked. “Backseat. And don’t you dare start without me.”

Leonard shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over his arm. “Bossy little thing, ain’t you?” He smiled and strutted to the door, pulling on the latch to open it and draping his jacket over the frame. He unbuttoned his trousers as he stood, sliding the garment down his thighs before sitting on the edge of the seat to pull it the rest of the way off. Leaning forward, he unlaced his shoes and removed them, then took off his socks and placed them inside the corresponding shoe. He dumped the clothes unceremoniously onto the floor of the car and slid back to rest against the opposite door.

He loosened his tie and slid it out from under his collar, then slowly began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, leaving it on but open to reveal his sunkissed chest. He began rubbing at his cock, hard and straining against the thin material of his boxers, a small wet patch growing where his precome leaked. Leonard moaned at the friction and rocked his hips up into the touch.

“I told you not to do that,” Jim threatened as he kneeled onto the driver’s side seat and stuck the keys in the ignition. The engine roared to life and cool air blasted through the interior when he cranked up the AC. He slammed the door shut as he moved to loom over Leonard, watching him palm at himself.

Leonard watched Jim’s reaction through heavy lidded eyes, then slid his fingers under the waistband to grab hold of the base of his cock and stroked his fist up steadily. He thrust up into his grip as his free hand pushed the white fabric of his dress shirt further away, trailing his fingers over his chest and dragging a trimmed nail across the raised nipple.

Jim watched him hungrily, eyes darting between the jerking of Leonard’s wrist and the teeth digging into his plump lower lip as he held back his moans. He grabbed Leonard’s calves and dragged him forward, then grasped the lower fabric of his boxers to tear them away and climbed into the back seat to straddle him before pulling the hand away from his cock and to his face.

He ran his tongue over the digits and sucked them into his mouth one at a time, swirling his tongue around them with his eyes trained on Leonard’s, and slowly lowered his hips to grind their erections together.

Leonard’s hips jerked up at the friction and smooth feeling of the heated leather against his naked skin, gaze fixed on the wet heat of Jim’s mouth and writhing as he thought of how it would feel around his length. He reached for Jim’s shirt with his free hand and tugged it upwards, panting, “Shirt off. Now.”

Jim slowly released Leonard’s fingers from his mouth, grazing the flesh with his teeth, then crossed his arms in front of him and grasped the bottom edge of his shirt. “And you call me bossy?” He ground his hips down teasingly as he slid the fabric over his head, mussing his hair in the process. It had barely touched the floor when Leonard gripped Jim’s biceps to pull him down for another searing kiss.

He moaned softly as Leonard’s hands made their way down his body, sliding to his shoulders then following the sculpted lines of his sides, one slipping under the tight leather pants to grope at his ass while the other went to the front and fully undid the fastenings.

Leonard growled against him, nipping at Jim’s bottom lip with his teeth, before pushing the pants down over the swell of his ass and releasing his erection. “Awful confident of you,” he murmured appreciatively, “not wearin’ anythin’ underneath.”

“What can I say,” Jim laughed,  “I like to be prepared.” He propped himself up on his hands and raised his hips, letting Leonard push his pants further down to his thighs, then to his ankles.

“Well I sure hope you have lube, Mr. Prepared, ‘cause there ain’t no way I’m doin’ this with just your spit on my fingers.”

Jim reached behind him to pull his pants away, accidentally brushing their lengths together and making both their breaths catch, then pulled a small sachet out of the front pocket. He dropped the pants to the floor and tore it open with his teeth, pouring some onto his hand then giving the remainder to Leonard with a wink.

He sat back on his heels, head ducked to avoid hitting the ceiling of the car, and wrapped a hand around Leonard’s cock, watching it twitch in his grip as he coated it with firm strokes. “Fuck,” he whispered in awe, “get this in me right now.”

Leonard bucked up into Jim’s touch and covered the fingers of his right hand with the remaining lube, rubbing them together to warm it up. He groaned as Jim flicked his wrist and thumbed his slit, swirling a bead of precome around the tip and mixing it with the lube, then grabbed him with his clean hand by the nape of his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“Only when you’re good ‘n ready, kid. Do no harm goes for sex too,” he tutted as he circled Jim’s entrance, rubbing at the tight ring of muscle with slick fingers.  Leonard slowly pressed the digit inside, sliding it in and out steadily past the first then second joint before adding a second finger.

Jim rocked his hips back, hissing as Leonard began to scissor his fingers apart, then let out a wrecked, wanton moan as they grazed against his prostate. Whimpering against his lips he pleaded, “Oh god, please… More.”

Leonard purposefully brushed against the bundle of sensitive nerves again before slipping in a third finger, stretching Jim open and reducing him to a shaking mess with each repeated touch.

Jim lowered his head and began mouthing down Leonard’s neck to his collarbone, and then his chest. He laved one of Leonard’s nipples with his tongue before biting at the hardened nub as he fucked himself on the fingers, cock rubbing against Leonard’s stomach, then switched over to the other as Leonard squirmed and moaned beneath him. He dragged his teeth across Leonard’s sternum before choking out, “Now… I’m ready, I swear… Need you now.”

Leonard withdrew his fingers and wiped them clean on his shirt as Jim cried out at the loss. He grabbed Jim by the hips and helped to raise him up as Jim took him in hand again, jerking once before holding it in position. “What’re you waitin’ for then,” he drawled, voice honey-thick and laced with arousal.

Jim gasped when Leonard shifted his hips upward to press the head of his cock against his opening, and placed his free hand against the window before him for support. He lowered his body gently, head lolling forwards when the tip breached him and gravity took hold.

He drew in sharp breaths, reveling in the feeling as he willed his body to relax and accept Leonard’s hardened length. Jim rolled his hips experimentally and let out a high, sharp moan at the pressure against his prostate. He lifted himself again, thighs straining, and slid back down to hit that sweet spot once more.

Starting to fuck himself in earnest with Leonard’s cock, he moved both hands to Leonard’s chest to brace himself. His eyes drifted shut at the sensation, a litany of fuck and yes escaping through parted lips as his hips ground further down.

Leonard reached up to press his palm against Jim’s cheek, running his thumb along his lower lip. “C’mon, darlin’,” he punctuated with a thrust of his hips. “Open those pretty baby blues of yours. I wanna see you.”

Jim’s eyes shot open and he lurched forward as Leonard bottomed out inside of him, his pulse racing and chest heaving; everything too much yet not enough in the same instant. His body stilled, growing accustomed to the almost overwhelming feeling of fullness, as he muttered, “Oh god,” under his breath.

Leonard’s grip on Jim’s hip tightened at the heat enveloping him, the fingers of his other hand now threading through Jim’s hair as he whispered encouragements. “You’re doin’ so good, darlin’. So good for me.” He continued to look into Jim’s lust-blown eyes, the halo of blue drawing him in completely, taking calming breaths so their encounter wouldn’t end embarrassingly fast.

Jim started to roll his hips again in a tight circle, clamping his bottom lip between his teeth and moaning each time he nudged against his prostate. He lifted himself up until only the head of Leonard’s cock was left inside before dropping down quickly, making them both cry out. “More, oh god yes… Fuck me,” he begged.

Leonard drew his knees up for leverage and leaned forwards to capture Jim’s mouth in a clash of teeth and tongues, messy and uncontrolled as he pistoned his hips up to meet Jim’s repeated falls and tugged on his hair. “So fuckin’ tight,” he moaned against him before wrapping the hand that was on his hip around Jim’s cock.

Jim thrust into his grip and latched his mouth onto Leonard’s shoulder, biting between cries of, “Harder!” until his sobs became muffled and incoherent against Leonard’s skin.

Leonard snapped up into him, forcing himself as deep as possible before pulling out most of the way and repeating the action. He could feel his stomach clenching, his skin burning and ice cold all at once, helpless to stop his own moans. He twisted his wrist as he brought Jim off, quickening his pace and rubbing the leaking tip with his thumb each time he reached the top of his shaft and palming at his balls when he came to the base.

His hips stuttered as Jim started to clench around his length, muscles spasming in warning. “I’m gonna… Fuck I’m…” Jim called out, his fingertips digging into Leonard’s chest and back arching away. Leonard dropped back, supporting himself with one arm and gazing into Jim’s heavy lidded eyes while he stroked faster to drive Jim over the edge.

Jim panted, abandoning his desperate riding of Leonard's cock in favour of bucking into his fist. His body trembled as he came, striping Leonard from navel to neck. A single drop landed on Leonard’s lip, which he then licked away with his tongue and brought into his mouth. Jim moaned at the sight of Leonard beneath him, debauched and pliable, with the taste of him on his lips.

He squeezed fast and sporadically around Leonard’s cock as the aftershocks wracked his body, drawing out Leonard’s orgasm as he continued to rut upwards into Jim’s narrow heat, filling him with his come. “God, yes!” Leonard shouted while he thrusted in time with his release, arm weakening as he fell back against the cushion.

Jim collapsed on top of Leonard, nuzzling into his bite-riddled neck and peppering it with soft kisses to soothe the pain. His hands drifted to lay on Leonard’s shoulder and hip, grasping at him to hold him close despite the mess smeared over their chests. His body glistened with sweat and the muscles of his thighs burned from exertion.

Leonard pulled out slowly, his come dripping from Jim’s hole, and let out a contented sigh as he lay his legs flat against the seat and tried to relax. His heavy breaths were matched by Jim’s, deep lungfuls of air expelled shakily for several minutes before their bodies calmed down from the adrenaline high.

Jim was the first to move again, lifting himself up and resting on his heels while still straddling Leonard’s hips and quivering slightly. He swiped a finger down Leonard’s torso, gathering some of the sticky residue on the tip before sucking it into his mouth. “Not fair if you’re the only one who gets a taste,” he said in reference to Leonard’s earlier action. Reaching down to the floor of the car, he picked up the shirt he had discarded and wiped them both clean.

After tossing away the dirtied fabric, he leaned down to kiss Leonard again; a chaste, almost gently sweet brush of the lips. “So, want me to give you a ride?” he asked.

“Isn’t that what you just did,” Leonard laughed, eyes crinkling with his newly pacified demeanor.

“To your hotel, smart ass,” Jim punctuated with a playful pat to his chest. “Do you want me to give you a ride to your hotel?”

“No, I should probably go back inside,” he said with a sudden frown as he absently caressed Jim’s arm. “Think I forgot to pay for my drink before I left.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jim smiled and leaned into the touch, eyes sparkling. “Drink’s on me.”

“Thought I was supposed to be the one payin’ for sex, not you,” Leonard quipped.

“I’m not a hooker, dude. Besides, I own the place,” he said with a hint of pride in his voice. "My dad started the business up himself, and after he died it got passed down to me.”

“Here I thought it was the buxom redhead behind the counter that did.”

“That’s Gaila. She works for me. Called me up after she served your drink and told me there was some ‘unbelievably hot southern guy’ and that I just ‘had to check you out for myself.’ Definitely wasn’t disappointed.” He traced patterns with his fingertips onto Leonard's chest, random swirls through the dark, sparse hair. Usually after an encounter like this, he would rush off as quickly as possible, knowing the other member wouldn't be likely to come back, but something about this man made him want to stay. Made him crave more. “So what do you say, want a ride?”

Leonard sighed again happily as he reveled in the feeling of Jim's fingers on his chest, savouring it unwittingly. “S’pose it would be rude of me to turn down such a kind offer, considerin’ we just got all biblical." He jerked his own hand away suddenly as the contact made him realise how intimately he was touching Jim. "But I, uh," he stammered, "I'd hate to be an inconvenience."

“It’s no problem, I swear. Especially when you take the whole ‘getting biblical’ into account. God, you really are Southern, aren’t you.” Jim smoothed his fingers over Leonard’s chest one last time before scooting back and picking up his leather trousers. “Come on, we should get dressed. I’ll go and let Gaila know I’m leaving for a bit so you can have some privacy.”

Jim peeked his head out of the car, looking around quickly to make sure the coast was clear before standing. He stretched, back arching and arms reaching for the sky, body a veritable buffet for Leonard’s eyes, then stepped into his pants and pulled them up with difficulty. “Getting them off is the easy part,” he joked.

“Gettin’ you off is too,” Leonard added with an easy grin.

Jim huffed, obviously feigning a hurt expression before saying, “Didn’t hear you complaining while it happened,” then broke out into a smile again. He disappeared shortly afterwards, closing the zipper to his pants as he walked through the back entrance of the bar, leaving Leonard to redress himself in peace.

Leonard sat up and pressed a hand to his chest, still feeling the phantom contact of Jim’s fingers. He leaned forward and grabbed his clothing, putting on his boxers and then his socks. He inched closer to the edge of the seat by the open door, black trousers and dress shoes in tow, before stepping into them in order. He left the pants unfastened as he exited the car, squinting again at the bright sunlight that assailed him. Leonard hastily buttoned his shirt before tucking it into his pants and finally fastening them. He searched for his tie in the back of the car but found nothing other than Jim’s sullied sleeveless t-shirt. Choosing to leave his jacket off, he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and folded the jacket over his bare forearm.

He turned to face the bar just in time to see Jim come out of the building, still looking inside and waving - presumably at Gaila. Leonard shut the door and walked to the other side of the car, getting into the passenger seat.

Jim approached him, still beaming, and sat in the driver’s chair. “So which hotel are you staying at?” he asked as he eyed Leonard, noting his dishevelled hair and the discolouration of his neck - all Jim’s fault - that was visible due to the undone top two buttons of Leonard’s dress shirt.

“The Hilton,” Leonard replied while flushing at Jim’s attentive gaze, grateful to have a fan blowing cool air on his now-burning cheeks.

“Oh that’s a bit far. Did you walk here from the hotel?”

“From a hotel, but not that one. Medical conference was being held in the Radisson down the street.”

Jim hummed in thought. “That explains the do-no-harm comment from before. Should’ve realised you were a doctor, what with your talented hands and all.” He took off the parking brake and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, leaving the bar in his rearview mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow ups planned. Have been since the idea for _this_ fic came to mind. 
> 
> Already started work on the first sequel, with the other two totally plotted out in my head. 2/4 and 4/4 will be pretty porny too, but 3/4 will basically a first date deal so lots of backstory. May throw in some smut though.


End file.
